Life Finds a Way
by Fossil Geek
Summary: This is the story of a teenager who is "special" and his friendship with a hyperintellegent Velociraptor from InGen.


**As I have not seen many Jurassic Park fan-fictions, I decided to write my own. For those of you who don't know, I am a huge Jurassic Park fan. I was inspired to write this story after reading _Jurassic Park and Philosophy_, which by the way, was a pretty good read. I also feel that I should dedicate this to Michael Crichton, Oct 23, 1942 - Nov 04, 2008 (age 66), Richard Attenborough Aug 29, 1923 - Aug 24, 2014 (age 90), and Stan Winston Apr 07, 1946 - Jun 15, 2008 (age 62) . They will always be missed. Anyway, I hope this story is entertaining, and will stay somewhat true to the spirit of Jurassic Park.**

* * *

><p><strong>Life Finds a Way<strong>

**Chapter 1**

_Run. _

That was the single thought that was going through the mind of the scientist as he fled his attackers. Just run, and escape, to live another day to see his wife and two small children.

_Damn, InGen,_ he thought. _Damn them. they should have learned all those years ago, when they first tried this. But they never listen. They always want to try again. 'If at first you don't succeed, try, try again' seemed to be their motto. They never know when to stop. Damn entrepreneurs._

He rounded a corner, hearing the raspy breathing of his creations. He ran into the meeting room, and dove under a counter, and hid in a cupboard.

_We should have killed these things of with the rest of InGen's creations,_ he thought. As he tried to control his breathing and rapid heartbeat, the scientist heard the soft clicking of claws on the tiled floor. A soft chattering and shrill roars signified that more than one of his pursuers was in the meeting room, communicating with each other. Peering through the small gap between the door and the bottom of frame, a shadow passed in front of the scientist's view. He heard a rhythmic, shuddering breath and a cold chill traveled up his spine. The animal, no not animal, _beast_, was smelling for him.

A noise from out in the hall triggered the animals to streak out of the room, after listening for a few seconds, and hearing nothing, the scientist bolted from his hiding place, threw himself at the door, and locked the bolt.

_Squeak! _

The scientist whipped around and saw a small Velociraptor nestled on the counter above where he was hiding. He saw on it's hip that it was specimen number 111. He felt slightly safe, as he had hatched this one himself. But then he remembered that one of his colleagues was killed by a raptor he had hatched when it was just seven months old. The creature before him was three months older.

"Easy now," he said soothingly. "Easy."

The raptor cocked its head, curiously examining the tall creature before it. It stood up on its legs, talons raised, and gave off a soft call. The scientist stepped forward, which clearly agitated the animal before him. The baby then released a series of shrill squawks, at which the scientist leapt forward, forcing the raptor's jaws shut, as it emitted a distress call. The sound of splintering wood caught the attention of the scientist who quickly turned around, and saw the other raptors standing in the doorway, staring at him as he practically strangled the baby. The entire pack set upon him, eliciting a scream from his throat, and blood spilled out onto the floor.

When the slaughter was over, the baby raptor walked up to its caregivers, and the entire pack nuzzled it, making sure it was safe. The baby hopped up onto the alpha female's back, and the entire pack left the meeting room, found their way out of the building, and went into the jungle.

* * *

><p>Ian Hammond's eyes snapped open, scowling at his alarm clock. God knows what gave the school board the right to make teenagers get up at 4:30 in the morning. After pulling on a tee-shirt and a pair of faded jean, he walked downstairs. He saw his adoptive mother, Alexis Murphy (her friends called her "Lex"), at the stove, making pancakes. At age 35, she was a strong and confident woman.<p>

As Ian entered the kitchen, he let out a low moan in greeting.

"Oh my God!" Alexis said in surprise. "Ian, you need to be a bit louder when you wake up." Taking a deep breath "Oh, I felt my heart stop."

"Sorry," Ian said. Although he often got a kick out of his adoptive mother's shock, he was too tired to enjoy it.

Alexis handed Ian a plate of pancakes, and prepared a plate for herself. "So, what's happening in school today?"

"No clue," Ian responded tiredly. "Other than in gym we'll be starting our dodgeball unit."

"Fun," Lex commented.

After breakfast, Ian walked his way to school. He got up early to be able to sit at the stream he passed by every morning and watch the sun rise. He had to bypass the the stream today, as he had to meet with his friend Jon Williams to talk about their science project.

"Hey, Jon," Ian said, a bit more awake now.

"'Sup?" Jon said.

"Hey, so about our science project..." Ian started.

"What ideas do you have?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could make a video/documentary thing," Ian suggested, "and I could use some computer models for some flair and 'pizazz'."

"Sound's like it might work. I think we should give it a try, and see what the test looks like first, before we fully commit."

"Yeah, no, I completely understand your logic."

The rest of their walk to school was uneventful, and they talked about Jon's upcoming football game, and Ian's recent fossil dig.

The school day was mostly uneventful, with Ian and Jon 's team dominating in dodgeball. When Ian got home, he turned on the television, as he always did, and watched the news. However, instead of the weather that normally on at that time, there was a segment of breaking news.

"The police and biohazard teams have secured the area around the InGen building," the reporter said, "as a group of figures seems to have started a fire on the roof, and are trying to break the barriers."

Ian gasped at the mention of Ingen, as it used to be his great-grandfather's company. He used to have an island called Isla Nublar, of the coast of Costa Rica, where he was building a resort. In 1993, an accident there caused the shutdown of all the building and security systems.

"On the screen," the reporter said. "We have no idea what these creatures are, but it seems that they are a type of large, carnivorous lizard, which..." the reporter was cut off, as the camera turned, as showed a police officer being dragged into the bushes by his shoulders while he screamed his head off. Something gave off an otherworldly roar, and the officer ran out of the bushes, his shirt in tatters, and torso bloodied. The camera then fell to the ground, tilting the view 90 degrees, the ground going up the left side of the screen. There was then more screaming, and human feet ran "up" the ground, followed by scaly, reptilian feet with a huge, curved claw on each foot. One reptilian foot landed in the foreground, and hooked onto the side of the camera, and rotated the view to look at the building. There was a massive logo on it, which and the camera tilted back upright, still on the ground. The view rotated to look towards the building, and the side of the building had a graffiti logo on it, in the shape of three slash marks.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a quick notification. This story takes place after the events of the third movie, in the year 2014. Jurassic World never happened, as since it isn't out yet, I cannot put out any completely accurate Fanfic from that story.<strong> **Please rate, review and spread the word about this story.**


End file.
